Assassins Creed Revelations  vampire
by xxdragodoradoxx
Summary: ¿desmond descubrirá algunas revelaciones de su pasado y un mundo que el creía que no existía se revelara ante sus ojos?, ratos de diversion, comedia, romance, seriedad, revelaciones y sobre todo desastre combinado con assassin
1. Chapter 1

archivo solo para iniciar la historia NO SOY DUEÑO NI DE ASSASSINS CREED, NI ROSARIO + VAMPIRE

{} .ddna6.8.8

fatal error: no se puede reiniciar

*** *** Restableciendo

Carga de Firmware ... Animus.2.03

source/salida?.ageo

Inicializando ...

Llenado de ...

ROSARIO + VAMPIRE

Assassin's creed revelations + vampire

Era un día normal, bueno no para mi, estoy atrapado entre una guerra asesinos contra templarios, luego conocí la historia y vida de mis antepasados, el primero Altaír y el otro ezio auditore de Florencia, ahora simplemente estoy atrapado en el animus tratando de salir de aquí el problema como comprenderás, estoy en coma tengo que salir de aquí de una vez por todas para terminar con esta guerra

Desmond: he estado recorriendo el animus y jamás había visto esto

¿?¿?: Tsukune vuelve a nosotros por favor (en tono triste)

Desmond: ¿tsukune?

Desmond toma esto como una salida y sin saberlo es una salida, pero a su antiguo yo

Tsukune: donde estoy

¿?¿?: Tsukune (en tono alegre)

Tsukune (desmond): quien es tsukune

Moka: tú eres tsukune que no recuerdas

Desmond: yo me llamo desmond miles

Moka: soy moka veo que no recuerdas lo sucedido hace dos días verdad

Desmond: hace dos semanas dirás

Moka: ¿dos semanas?

Desmond: tal vez si salgo de aquí pueda explicarte que pasa

Doctor: veo que estas mejor tsukune

Desmond: si (mintiendo por estar muy confundido a la vez)

Doctor: ya puedes salir

Desmond y moka se dirigen al club de periodismo pero desmond decide mostrarle algo

Desmond: ves esa pared con unas salientes

Moka: si

Desmond: la escalare sin ningún problema

Moka: eso es un poco imposible

Desmond: ya estoy arriba

Moka: pero como

Desmond: te lo explicare después llévame al club de periodismo

Moka y desmond llegaron al club se percataron de algo extraño y desmond fue capaz de detectar lo que pasaba fueron y vieron una nota que decía:

Tenemos a sus amigos,

Si se atreven vengan a Masyaf

Desmond: Masyaf que planean llevándoles a la base de los asesinos

Desmond: yo conozco el lugar pero creo que Altaír puso una barrera a menos de que fuera rota

Moka: yo sé donde esta

Ellos van con el director y listos para marcharse desmond se da cuenta de algo

Desmond: que es esto abre la puerta había dos trajes de asesinos en el lugar

Moka se pone uno y desmond se pone el de ezio

Desmond: hora de partir

Kokoa: que haces con ese perdedor hermana

Desmond: no tengo tiempo para estas cosas

Kokoa: toma esto

Desmond lo detiene como si nada

Desmond: hora de irnos

Tras unas horas desmond le enseño a moka lo que podía hacer con todo el equipo

Moka: es hora de entrar

Desmond y moka entran por el techo y rescatan a los demás y desmond les pide que se refugien en algún lado fuera de los dominios de este tipo

Moka: vamos

Kurumu: vas a dejarle esto a tsukune

Desmond: desmond

Kurumu: ¿desmond?

Desmond: lo explicare más tarde

Todos se van excepto desmond

Desmond: identifícate maldito

¿?¿?: Como llegaste hasta aquí

Desmond: matando a los guardias sin que se diesen cuenta de mí presencia

¿?¿?: Me llamo kiria, guardias a el

Desmond: cuales guardias

Kiria: eres un maldito asesino

Desmond: no tenías que decir mi nombre

Kiria: explícate

Desmond: estas en Masyaf cuna de los asesinos y el símbolo de atrás significa la hermandad de los asesinos

Kiria: pero aun tengo a tus amigos

Desmond: yo no estaría tan seguro

Kiria: no mi plan era tan simple que no podía ser descubierto

Desmond aparece atrás de kiria y lo mata

Kiria: como lo his….te

Desmond: descansa en paz

Desmond arroja el cuerpo de kiria al mar

Demond: iré con los demás

Moka: desmond

Demond: lo logre derrote a kiria

Todos: ¿kiria?

Parece ser que era el sublíder de una corporación llamada fary tale

Kurummu: ¿era?

Desmond: lo elimine

Todos: lo eliminaste, si tu

Moka: es cierto él lo elimino

Todos: qué demonios

Les contare después de esto

Desmond activa su visión de águila y ve un portal brillante y revive los recuerdos de cuando conoció a moka por primera vez

Desmond: ahora sé quién soy, tsukune

Todos: pero como

Tsukune: vi un portal brillante y entre y lo recordé y solo recuerdo a moka por el momento, los demás son como desconocidos para mi

Fin de cap. 1


	2. Chapter 2

NO SOY DUEÑO NI DE ASSASSINS CREED, NI ROSARIO + VAMPIRE

Assassin´s creed revelation + vampire

¿anti-tesis?

Rayos, nunca pensé que el animus me llevaría a un lugar distinto no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que sentí el aire recorriendo mi cara, pero es hora de ver la verdad no me podre quedar por mucho tiempo tengo que regresar a donde estaba, pero que pasa con este cuerpo caerá en coma otra vez, tendré que buscar esas respuestas.

Tsukune: genial estamos en la academia tengo muchas cosas en la mente que no me dejan concentrarme

Moka: ¿como cuáles?

Tsukune: tratar de volver al animus, pero tendré que buscar respuestas

Kurumu: ¿respuestas?

Tsukune: si, sobre mis antepasados ezio auditore de Florencia y altair (ya se me olvido el apellido)

Mizore: ¿antepasados? Jamás había escuchado algo sobre eso

Kokoa: yo sí pero se necesita un disco

Tsukune: disco de memoria, como los encontrados en Constantinopla

Kokoa: ohhh, eso no lo sabia

Yukari: miren la escuela

Todos: no puede ser

La escuela estaba toda llena de grafitis y un periódico falso que desmond escaneo con la vista de águila y encontró un rastro, desmond no lo pensó dos veces y le disparo un dardo paralizante

Tsukune: lo tengo

Tsukune: quien eres

Soy un anti-tesis y este lugar caerá ya lo veras

Desmond: no te puedo dejar vivir, descansa en paz

Director: muy bien tsukune nos has ayudado bastante, pasa a mi oficina para charlar sobre esto

Tsukune: muy bien

Mientras en otro lado

Hohuto: tenemos informes de que kiria ha muerto

Todos los miembros de fary tale: eso es imposible

Hohuto: parece que si el rivalizo con kiria probablemente también lo hará con la señora shuzen

Entra un mensajero

Mensajero: lo siento por interrumpir, pero se informa que el yokai que fue enviado a crear un caos en la academia yokai esta muerto

Señora shuzen: imposible como este tipo ha logrado derrotar a los dos

Computadora de datos del FBI

Buscando datos de asesinos

******************** Confidencial s17

***************** Confidencial s16

Error no se puede acceder más a la base de datos.

Hohuto: no se puede acceder a la información

Hohuto: tendré que ir yo mismo a la academia yokai

Fin cap 2

Por fin un tsukune que puede con esos tipos sin depender de otros, gracias al animus.


	3. Chapter 3

Cap 3 una visita inesperada

Desmond: wow, ¿vamos al mundo que?

Moka: mundo humano

Moka interior: este idiota

Recordemos que desmond (tsukune) de momento no puede quitar el rosario de moka

mizore: pues vamos

Llegando al mundo humano desmond se da cuenta que no había rastros de agentes de abstergo

¿?: desmond (pensando en voz alta)

Tsukune: espera quien eres y como sabes mi nombre

Rebecca: me llamo rebecca, de casualidad no han visto a un tipo asi (les enseña una foto de shawn

A desmond se le sale una palabra de la boca

Tsukune: pobre shawn

Rebecca; disculpa, como osas decir eso si no lo conoces

Desmond: porque yo soy desmond miles

Rebecca: ¿desmond? ¿Qué te ha ocurrido?

Desmond: no lo sé es lo que trato de averiguar

Shawn: rebecca

Rebecca: maldito imbécil vuelve a desaparecer y te ira mal

Shawn: ¿Quién son ellos?

Tsukune: desmond, ella es moka, ella es kurumu, ella es mizore, ella es kokoa, ella es yukari y ella es nekonome

Shawn: hola yo soy shawn y desmond que te ocurrió

Tsukune: no lo se

Rebecca: este no es lugar para una charla vamos al cuartel general

Tsukune y todos: ok

¿?¿?: ya volvieron

Shawn: si, estamos aquí y con una sorpresa

Lucy: quien viene con ustedes

Rebecca: desmond

Lucy: ¿desmond? Tiene que ser broma

Tsukune: no es una broma lucy

Lucy: entren

Tsukune: desmond, ella es moka, ella es kurumu, ella es mizore, ella es kokoa, ella es yukari y ella es nekonome

Lucy en una cama como de hospital: desmond que te ha ocurrido

Desmond (XD): no lo se

Todos: creo que deberías llevarte esto

Van todos y encuentran un remolque bastante espacioso

Tsukune: de verdad

Rebecca: te apoyaremos desde aquí

Shawn: recuerda los días que faltan

Tsukune: 72 dias

Lucy: cuidate desmond

De regreso a la ciudad todos se hospedan en un hotel en la playa, pero parece que al hotel no le está yendo muy bien, pues alguien le robo el dinero a la dueña, a si que tsukune (desmond) le promete encontrar al ladron.

Tsukune lo encuentra y le quita el dinero

Tsukune: aquí tiene señora

Gracias por todo

Al día siguiente unos tipos queriendo secuestrar a una joven desmond se pone en marcha

Desmond enojado: ALEJARSE DE ELLA HIJOS DE PUTA

Matones: como nos llamaste

Desmond: hijos de puta

Eso enoja a los matones, pero desmond los calma de un solo golpe

Desmond: estas bien

Nota que la joven no habla por lo que usa la visión de águila para dejar sus dudas claras, en ese momento llega la dueña del hotel

Hija

Desmond: que está pasando con esos matones

Quieren arruinar mi negocio

Desmond: quiero que entren a la casa

Que tu podras detenerlos eres un joven

Desmond; descuide tengo mis métodos

Desmond llega al lugar donde está el jefe de los matones y acaba con este asunto enseguida

Tsukune: ya no le molestaran más

¿?¿?: que pasa aquí

Tsukune: quien eres

Yo solo soy un ser perfecto que no necesita presentación: un ángel

Tsukune: y si yo soy Marcus fénix

Ángel: prepárate a desaparecer

Alguien salva a desmond

¿hija?

Desmond: creo que esto no necesita explicaciones

Desmond reacciona como nunca antes había sentido este poder que casi rivaliza con el de los fragmentos del edén

Desmond: toma esto

Angel: qué demonios como fue eso

Tsukune: rest in peace

Todos: y ese poder fue increíble

Hija yo te perdono por no haberme dicho nada de esto querías protegerme ¿verdad?

Ella asiente con la cabeza

Desmond: hora de descansar nos vemos en la mañana

Desmond entro en el animus y vio otros recuerdos algunos malos otros buenos y otros ni para que te cuento y otros de más no poder de pura risa

Fin del cap 3


	4. Chapter 4

Desmond t tsukune = revelaciones

capitulo 4

Mensaje y mas recuerdos

Sujeto 17 espere

Firmware actualizando

Cargando…mensaje

Sujeto 16: no se qué ha pasado pero creo que tu podras con esto sujeto 17

Desmond: buscare respuestas y resolveré esto

Sesión del animus finalizada

Desmond sale del animus

Desmond: buenos días

Nekonome: hora de volver

Todos: ok y gracias a su hopitalidad

Ya desmond en el camper, estaba con él, solo moka ya que ella le quería preguntar cosas sobre el animus

Moka: que es el animus

Desmond: es una maquina que toma una muestra de tu sangre y analiza tus memorias ocultas o de tus ancestros y te permite revivirlos como si fueras el

Moka: puedo usarla

Desmond: ese es el problema que cuando utilizas el animus tu mente empieza a creer que tu eres tu antepasado, llevándote a una crisis de identidad, con posibilidades de caer en un coma como me paso o que sea un trauma demasiado que el usuario llegue a la posibilidad de un suicidio

Moka: eso es bastante peligroso tsukune por que la usas

Desmond: mis antepasados escondieron artefactos muy poderosos por todo el mundo y debo encontrarlos

Moka: y a que se refería "lucy" a que faltaban 72 dias

Desmond: 72 dias a que abstergo lance un satélite de control mental con 2 artefactos muy poerosos

Moka: eso suena muy mal, yo te ayudare en eso

Desmond: 72 dias a que el mundo acabe

Moka: queeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Desmond: por eso debo encontrar los artefactos antes de que sea tarde

Moka tomando la mano de tsukune (voy a alternar nombres por el tiempo que tengo para escribir entre semana y el fin de semana a veces escribo de esto porque tengo que ir a mis prácticas profesionales que continúe esto)

Moka: vamos a buscarlos antes de que sea tarde

A desmond le da un dolor de cabeza y le pide a moka que maneje

Desmond: creo que tiene que ver algo con mis memorias

Moka: yo me encargo tu entra al animus

Desmond: vale, gracias

Sincronización perdida

Memorias nuevas tsukune Aono

Desmond: toma el control de tsukune

Perididas todas las armaduras y armas

Tsukune: quien pide auxilio

Kurumu: auxilio, auxilio

Tsukune: que te paso

Kurumu: es que siempre me siento muy debil

Tsukune: vamos al hospital

Kurumu: arigato, tsukune

Desmond animus: el software de traducción sigue mal

Kurumu: mirame a los ojos

Tsukune: que pasa

Sincronización perida

Laberinto mental de tsukune

Desmond: ¿qué demonios?

Animus todos los sistemas operativos fallados

S16: necitas cruzar este laberinto te tomara un dia pero para la tierra es 15 minutos

Desmond: no me dejare vencer

Después de 1 dia por fin

Kurumu: moka apártate tsukune es mio

Moka: no es cierto verdad tsukune

Tsukune: eso es …mentira yo no soy de ella, gracias moka

Kurumu pensamiento: pero como ha podido salir del trance se suponía que era un fuerte encantamiento

Kurumu: mira mis ojos

Tsukune: que pasa

Sincronización perdida

Tsukune laberinto 2

Desmond: debo darme prisa de nuevo

Ya que show tan aburrido si no hay nada en el laberinto

Tsukune: no yo voy hacerle esto a moka

Kurumu: pero como si el encantamiento es muy fuerte deberías ser mio

Tsukune: pero no lo soy

Kurumu: muere

Moka: toma esto y avienta a kurumu por la ventana

Tsukune: lo siento

Moka: no tienes nada que disculparte ella es una súcubo

Tsukune: que

Moka: después te lo explico

Kurumu: no crean que los dejare vivir

Tomo a los dos con su cola pero con el peso todos caen

Kurumu: van a morir (cortando unos arboles)

Desmond: como pude sobrevivir a eso

Moka: quita el rosario

Tsukune: no sale

Moka: que pasa

Tsukune y al lado por sorprendente que parece aparecer altair diciendo: no escapare, yo defenderé a mis seres queridos y tú eres uno de ellos

Tsukune: y por eso te defenderé moka

Y con eso el rosario está en la mano de tsukune

Moka real: tsukune yo me encargo de esto

Kurumu: te derrotare y tsukune será m… (Antes de eso moka le mete una patada al solo puro estilo de ella

Desmond: creo que enfadarla no es una opción

Cae en un árbol y grita: no por favor

Tsukune y esta vez ezio al lado de él: no le agás daño

Moka: pero intento matarte

Tsukune: eso no importa yo se que ella puede cambiar te lo aseguro

Moka r: yo no soy como la otra a sí que tómalo en cuenta

Tsukune: ¿la otra?

Al dia siguiente

Moka y tsukune van caminando

Kurumu: hola a los dos tomen estas galletas y lo siento por lo de ayer

Tsukune: ok

Moka: ok

Kurumu: ahora se quien es mi verdadero amor y eres tu tsukune

Tsukune y moka: ¿Quéeeee?

Kurumu: si eres tu tsukune

Moka: el es mio

Kurumu: no mio

Tsukune: o no que mal

Animus fin de sesión

Desmond: cuanto tiempo pasó moka

Moka: una hora

Desmond: donde estamos

Moka: en la academia

Desmond; debo ir a descansar, pero sin antes llevar a ocultar el camper y quitarle la unidad de memoria al animus

Moka: esta bien

Moka: buenas noches

Desmond: buenas noches moka-san

Moka: ¿moka-san? Estará recuperando sus recuerdos

Fin de cap. 4


End file.
